


a song for you

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Somedays they only knew two emotions:wantandneed.a collection of smut ficlets for rebelcaptain smut weekend, August 2018.





	a song for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one for ‘Perform’ for RCSW? Thanks! -anonymous
> 
> _Perform - One muse watching the other masturbate for them._

It was hot- too hot, really. He could barely think between the heat, the discomfort of the floor beneath his back, and Jyn's mouth on his neck. She'd started out innocent enough, pressing little kisses here and there as he flipped through saved playlists on her Spotify. He'd settled on the Amy Winehouse playlist she'd had on replay since moving in, smiling when she pulled the Xbox controller from his hands, leaning up to kiss his mouth. Her hand slowly trailed down his stomach.

A gasp fell from his lips just as her fingertips slipped into the band his underwear. “Jyn, it's too hot for that,” Cassian said, gently pushing her hand away.

She whined, turning onto her back beside him. “Please, Cassi? I _need_ you.”

“Jyn,” he trailed off with a breathy laugh, tilting his head to look at her. She didn't break eye contact as she reached down between her thighs. They were both covered in sweat, but she _still_ rocked the pads of two fingers over her clit through her panties.

She smiled at him, her pupils blown wide from a combination of what they'd smoked and the small wet patch growing against the pink lace of her panties. He licked his lips when his eyes trailed up her body, his gaze stopping at her breasts. “You can touch,” she whispered, drawing his gaze back to hers.

He licked his lips before he leaned in to kiss her, her mouth warm against his. He pulled back slowly, resting his forehead against hers. “Keep going.”

Jyn's eyes opened in surprise. “What?”

He nodded, reaching out to cover her hand with his own. “Touch yourself like you want me to.”

She stayed quiet, still moving her fingers in slow circles. “You do it, too,” she said, nudging the tip of her nose against his.

“I don't-”

“Please?” She asked, looking at him with an innocent look on her face- the same _innocent_ look she sometimes gave him when she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Cassian paused, wetting his lips as he watched her press down harder, her free hand finding his inner thigh. He whimpered before he could stop himself. “ _Jyn_.”

“Touch yourself,” she ordered, her voice breathy and so goddamn hot. He both loved and hated that voice; he loved it for the shivers it sent down his spine, but he hated that he'd do just about anything she said when she asked for it in that voice.

(Maybe _hated_ was the wrong word-)

“Please, come with me,” she begged, slipping her hand from under his to slide her panties down her hips. She gasped when his fingers slipped, dragging over her clit and through the moisture gathered between her thighs. “Fuck,” she gasped, reaching out to palm him through his boxers, drawing a moan from his lips.

“We can just touch each other?” He suggested, smiling when she let out a little laugh.

She bit her bottom lip when he started making little circles over her clit, her lips parting as her eyes slipped shut. “Yeah,” she breathed, nodding her head as she slipped her fingers below the waistband of his briefs. “Yeah, that works.”


End file.
